interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Dare
English Etymology From . Pronunciation * , *: *: Verb # To have enough courage (to do something). #: I wouldn't '''dare' argue with my boss.'' # To defy or challenge (someone to do something) #: I '''dare' you to kiss that girl.'' # To have enough courage to meet or do something, go somewhere, etc.; to face up to #: Will you '''dare' death to reach your goal?'' Usage notes * Dare is a semi-modal verb. The speaker can choose whether to use the auxiliary "to" when forming negative and interrogative sentences. For example, "I don't dare (to) go" and "I dare not go" are both correct. Similarly "Dare you go?" and "Do you dare (to) go?" are both correct. * In negative and interrogative sentences where "do" is not used, the third-person singular form of the verb is usually "dare" and not "dares": "Dare he go? He dare not go." * Colloquially, "dare not" can be contracted to "daren't". * The expression dare say, used almost exclusively in the first-person singular and in the present tense, means "think probable". It is also spelt daresay. Derived terms * daren't * daresay See also * daredevil Translations * Afrikaans: durf * Arabic: * Bulgarian: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Czech: odvážit se * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Interlingua: osar * Japanese: , * Norwegian: * Portuguese: ousar, atrever-se, * Romanian: , , * Russian: , , , * Slovak: odvážiť sa * Slovene: upati si * Spanish: osar, atreverse * Swedish: , * West Frisian: doare * Afrikaans: daag, uitdaag * Arabic: * Bulgarian: * Dutch: uitdagen, tarten * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Interlingua: defiar * Malay: * Norwegian: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Spanish: , * Swedish: utmana * Arabic: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: * German: * Japanese: , * Norwegian: * Russian: , * Spanish: , * Swedish: * : kuraĝi * : להעיז (leha'yz) Noun # A challenge to prove courage. Translations * Afrikaans: uitdaging * Bulgarian: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: Mutprobe * Interlingua: defia * Norwegian: * Portuguese: * Spanish: , Anagrams * * dear * rade * read, Read ---- Crimean Tatar Noun # tambourine ---- Italian Etymology , present active infinitive of . Pronunciation * * Verb # To give, to transfer the possession/holding of something to someone else. # To yield, to bear, to give, to produce, to return. Conjugation Usage notes Imperatives compounded with pronouns * dacci * dagli * dagliela, dagliele, daglieli, daglielo * dalle * dammi Derived terms * dare alla luce * dare gas * dare il benservito * dare il la * dare per scontato * dare rifugio * dare spettacolo * dare un'occhiata * dare un pugno * data * dato * datore * darsela * darsele * darsi * ridare Noun # debit Anagrams * * arde * rade ---- Japanese Pronoun # who, whom, whose ---- Latin Verb # de:dare et:dare el:dare es:dare fa:dare fr:dare fy:dare gl:dare ko:dare io:dare id:dare it:dare kn:dare ku:dare lo:dare lt:dare hu:dare ml:dare my:dare nl:dare ja:dare no:dare oc:dare pl:dare pt:dare ru:dare simple:dare fi:dare sv:dare ta:dare te:dare tr:dare vi:dare zh:dare